


Track Suit Guy

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Barry is a cyborg, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: "So a retired spy, a rogue spy, and a cyborg walk into a bar..."





	1. Chapter 1

The Sangria in your hand is so chilled that it is starting to cause numbness; not that you really care. Your mind has been busy all day with pretty mundane things. You put down the glass and start to idly nibble on the thinly sliced fruit put on the rim for decoration as you stare off into space. The quiet chatter and jazz music lightly playing in the up-scale bar is soothing. So, when the jovial, charismatic voice of someone you thought was a ghost pips up behind you it causes you to bite your tongue by accident. 

 

"Wow! (Y/n), is that you? You look greeaat!"

 

You quickly turned your head. The first thing you notice is the red track suit. Your eyes roam up to the person's face and its none other than Barry. He leans against the counter of the bar, looking smug as hell. _Good ol' Barry_. "How's it going?"

 

"You're alive...!?" You ask as calm as you can. You've heard the rumors. Barry laughs at you. This is a surreal experience. 

 

"In the flesh, sweetheart. Sorta." 

 

"Sorta?" You furrow your brows in confusion as Barry sits next to you. 

 

"Wanna hear a joke?"

 

"....."

 

He chuckles, taking your silent stare as a 'yes'. "A retired spy, a rogue spy, and a cyborg walk into a bar..." He pauses, playfully faking that he's missing something. "Wait, that doesn't work because I'm two of those things. Can you guess which?"

 

You have an expression of utter disbelief. "For reals? You're a cyborg?"

 

His mouth fixes into a straight line. "For realies."

 

"I don't believe you--!" You start, but Barry opens his red track suit and pulls apart the skin of his chest.

 

You gasp and wave your hands fanatically. "Cover that up!" You whisper. Barry smirks.  _The life of a spy was sure an interesting one_. He fixes himself back up as you look around to make sure no one else saw that spectacle. 

 

There's so many things to ask, but you don't feel comfortable prying. Yeah, you both worked for ODIN once but you weren't actually close. Acquaintances at the very least. Honestly, why was he even here? He obviously sneeked you out. No, way he just happened to run into you here.

 

You turn back to your drink and take a long sip. Barry has nothing but time. He rests the side of his face in his hand, utterly casual. Shit, he even props one leg over the other as you down your drink. 

 

The liquor burns and you sigh. Whatever he wants probably isn't good. You turn to face him. "What can I do you for, Barry?"

 

" _You_ can **do** the Barry for free."

 

" _Hahaha_. Very funny. But seriously. What do you want from me?" You try not to look affected by that obvious joke. He had to be joking. _You've seen his fiance_. 

 

 "What makes you think I'm joking?" He asks, smiling. You totally ignore him. "I want information on Archer." He says, deadly serious. 

 

"What makes you think I have information on that idiot?"

 

Barry looks at you like you're the biggest idiot in town. You roll your eyes. "I shouldn't even be talking to you. Just because I'm out of the game doesn't mean they aren't keeping tabs on me.  _Aannnndd_  it's not like you left honorably..."

 

"Well, if you're so uncomfortable with talking in public with the Barry then we should take this some place private. You live around here?"

 

You narrow your eyes, but he doesn't seem even alittle affected. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

 

Barry gets off the bar stool. You remain unmoving until you see the creepy red lights appear in his pupils. _A true cyborg monstrosity._

 

"You really think you have a choice, sweetheart?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's celebrate the return of Archer :D
> 
> .... With evil and sadistic Barry.

The hard wall of your condo is your new best friend as Barry literally rips the clothes off your body in your bedroom. That alone would drive you into a merciless fury if not for the fact he could easy _terminate_ your life.

 

Get it? Because he's a cyborg. 

 

You unfortunately don't have it in you to laugh at your own joke.

 

The wall is almost unbearably cold against your cheek, but your body is heating up. Whether it's from anger or your body's natural reaction to your behind being fondled by someone you had a childish crush on for the past five years is neither here nor there because it's not what you want. Not like this.

 

Barry helps himself to the entertaining past time that is your body. He spanks you again and laughs. "Hmmmm, you've gotten soft, L/n. I mean I remember you being alot firmer." 

 

"Stop touching me, Barry..." You try to sound as menacing as possible despite your current disadvantage. 

 

He leans over, you can't feel his breath on your ear but he's there. "You know you want me. We'll both get something out of this. You get to experience everything that is _the Barry_ and most importantly I get that info. Sounds fair, right?"

 

You try to run but you end up tripping, and fall on the floor. Barry snatches you up by the hair, excruciating pain stings your nerves. Barry only chuckles at your noises of discomfort as he pulls you to your feet.

 

"I don't want to really hurt you, but I will if you keep that shit up." He shoves you back on the bed by your chest. You crawl back on it, keeping your legs close to your body. 

 

"Alright." He starts, unzipping his jacket. "I'm going to fuck you stupid... or unconscious until you give me the deets on Archer, got it?"

 

Despite the current situation that doesn't sound like the worst punishment. He just wanted an excuse to have sex with you. This was  _Barry._

 

His jacket hits the floor and next of course are his pants. He goes commando. His body is just as lean and softly chiseled as you remember; the times you've seen him without a shirt or almost naked more than a handful of times. He doesn't look too differ-- _OK, there's no way he was born with that._

 

The cyborg holds his package with one hand and his other hand rested on his hip, seemingly checking out what he's working with, and stroking it in a slow motion. You can't help but look. Your eyes narrow at the size of the thing. No it wasn't unrealistically big but it didn't look easy to deal with either. Barry suddenly looks up and meets your gaze, he smirks. _Smug bastard_.

 

"I can go for days nonstop. Fun news for me....for you...well..." He trails off as he walks to the bed, dick half hard. He crawls onto it and is coming towards you like the predator he's become. His impossibly strong arms grab your calves to pull you down to him. "We'll see." He concludes, giving you no choice but to lay down on your back as he pulls you further, your legs resting on his shoulders.

 

 

Your heart races even faster, face flushing warm at the lewd position he has you in. ' _I'm not going to like this, I won't enjoy it, no, no, no, no, nooo.'_ The words on repeat in your head like a mantra until you feel his lips lightly drag up your inner thigh up to your spread entrance. A sharp inhale from you makes Barry chuckle.

 

"Remember babe, I can't get tired and it'll take awhile before I get bored." His eyes training on your center. "If I can get bored of this.." He says, amused. 

 

You twitch in his grasp as his tongue laps at your growing wetness. His hands are like metal clamps that force your legs open with complete resistance to your pulls and squirming.

 

Your mouth stays ajar as sounds of pleasure escape. Barry groans, enjoying the simulating noises. Whatever nervous system he was rebuilt with effects his cock significantly. 

 

The desire to dig your heels into his back increases with every stroke of his tongue. Barry wants you to make noise, louder than a whimper or a moan. He wants to hear you scream and sob in overstimulation.

 

The sheets under your hands are wrinkled even more as you grip them. Barry latches his lip onto your hard, little clit, sucking and pressing against it with his tongue. You arch your back, eyes shutting tight. Barry grunts, the sound travels gruffly from up his throat and it vibrates against your clit. 

 

The strangled and strained whisper of his name encourages his unwanted assault on your body further. Your clit slips wetly from his lips, it pulses with fire hot need, his ragged huff of breath hitting it only fanning your fire. 

 

The cyborg moves his body down the bed slightly further to flick and probe the wet muscle in his mouth into you. You're squirming, heart racing and your skin perspiring **.**

 

You are starting to see white behind your eyes when hes pulling away his tongue. Your body already starting to tremble and twitch. He chuckles, the tip of his tongue swiping across his bottom lip. He releases his hold on your thighs.

 

You grunt softly when you feel the tips of his long and strong fingers press lightly into your entrance.

 

"You've probably used a vibrator before..." He says, voice low and husky as his glowing red pupils travel up to your face. "I'll start slow... being such a nice guy and all."

 

A noise of surprise from you bounces off the walls in the room. The mute buzzing of his robotic thumb vibrating lightly against your clit. You would have shut your thighs immediately if you were able to.

 

"Does that feel good, baby?" He asks, softly, eyes lidded. Barry watches your face intently as he uses his other hand. Three of his fingers ram right into your heat without so much of as a hint.

 

The groan ripped from your mouth answers his question. He lets you squeeze your legs together. The muffled noises seeping through clenched teeth makes his cock throb heavenly.

 

He hooks in his fingers and presses down on your clit,  _ **hard**_. You shout then, he sighs like he's on cloud nine. You convulse like crazy on his marinated digits. " _Gorgeous._." He mumbles, probing further as you twitch and tremble. Your eyes wide and mouth open. You feel tears at the corner of your eyes. The sheets under you are soaked with your fluids.

 

You make an attempt at moving away but Barry gives you a look that makes you stay put. " _You're gonna take this interrogation, L/n_."

 

The vibrations of his fingers lessen but you feel another enter you. You swallow and try to slow your heart beat with deep breaths. It's too many, too much.

 

"I want to see how much more you can take.." He says, huskily, pushing in the last finger. A shaky groan leaves your mouth as you feel half of his hand stretch you.

 

"Barry, please stop...!" You beg, inching away. You feel like you're slowly losing your mind. He follows you and soon your back presses against the headboard; you are trapped. You feel the vibrations slowly increasing in intensity to what they were before.

 

He chuckles. "Then tell me, babe. Tell me what you know."

 

How could you explain away why you gave away that information once you were found out?

 

You shut your mouth. Barry shrugs his shoulders.

 

You scream then.

 

He's not holding back as much, any more than this would actually hurt you but this setting is more than enough punishment.

 

The more you moan and shout, the harder it's getting to prolong your torture. He _needs_ to fuck you.

 

Barry takes his hand out of you, quickly. You sob at the sudden removal, he's not gentle.

 

You body feels like jelly and you let him maneuver you on to your back. His cock sinks inside of your gaping hole instantly. You groan as he rams inside you. It's too rough and he's too much to take. Your legs are useless, no strength to cling to his waist even if you wanted to.

 

His thrusts reach slightly uncomfortable depths and you can't even keep your eyes open. His fingers dig into your hips. His breath ragged as he fucks into you. You feel the rough click of his teeth on yours when he kisses you. Your lip hurts and when he forces his tongue inside your mouth, you taste a tinge of blood.

 

A string of filthy words come out in whispers and grunts you barely decipher. His body comes to a sudden stop when he's flushed against you, his cooler skin on your hot one. You can feel him pulsing inside you and nothing else.

 

After a few moments, Barry releases a low growl from his throat. He glances down to where you are both connected. "Fuck, seriously!? I can't cum?" 

 

You cringe as his angry eyes glance back up to your face. His face softens abit before he smirks. "I think theres something in the manual about this. But since I don't got it on me, we'll have to figure this out through trial and error."

 

 

 

 _What_.

 

 

 

"Just kill me already."

 

 

"Nope!"

 

 

 


End file.
